1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for permitting the server to remotely access a client computer system""s asset information when the client is powered-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
With personal computers being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources.
Remote management of client computer systems is becoming a part of both large and medium networks. Remote management provides tremendous cost of ownership advantages and provides better quality of service for a client. However, expanding the role of remotely managed computer systems also increases the complexity of managing the computer systems on the network.
Known systems exist for remotely collecting asset information from client computer systems. However, all current solutions require the client to be powered-on, as well as executing an operating system. The asset information collected by these systems is information about the particular client""s hardware and software components. For example, serial numbers, part numbers, and/or other information that identifies a client""s memory, hard drives, operating system, software, and other components may be stored within the particular client. This information is stored in storage devices which are not constantly powered, and which are inaccessible to the network when the computer system is powered-off.
An industry standard Management Information Format (MIF) file is typically utilized to store the asset information. This is an industry standard file defining locations and formats for storing asset information.
One known method utilizes a Desktop Management Interface (DMI) command to permit a server to retrieve desired asset information from a client. In this method, the server transmits a DMI request to a particular client to obtain its asset information. If the client is powered-on and properly executing an operating system, the client responds by transmitting a packet to the server including the requested asset information.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a server computer system to remotely access a client computer system""s asset information when the client is powered-off.
A data processing system and method are described for permitting a server computer system to remotely access asset information stored within one of a plurality of client computer systems. The client computer systems are coupled to the server computer system utilizing a network. Asset information is stored in a storage device within the particular client computer system. The asset information includes information identifying a plurality of components of the client computer system. The server computer system transmits a message to the client computer system while the client computer system is powered-off. A network adapter is included within the client computer system. The network adapter accesses the storage device to obtain the asset information while the client computer system is powered-off.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.